monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 03: Guardian of the Disks
Guardian of the Disks is the third episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on May 1, 1999. Synopsis Genki and the gang come upon a creepy castle in a forest. Inside they find Golem, a giant but gentle rock monster who protects the graves of those who died in the wars. Full Recap The gang is walking on a trail and on the right of them is an old lady. She warns them that the forest is filled with an enigma and warns them not to go. They go in anyway and they get lost. They find a castle and go inside it, finding the guardian of the disc stones, Golem. He walks right past them and the team decides to follow him. They followed him outside, Genki was shocked to see all the disc stones of fallen monsters. Holly and Suezo explain to Genki about how those monsters cannot be revived anymore, not even in a shrine. Suspecting that Golem did all this, Genki calls his name out and asks him angrily if he killed the monsters. Golem steps forward and Genki backs off, Golem kneels down to see that Genki was standing on a flower, then walks away, signalling them with his finger to follow him, and they do. They sit down and Golem informs them that there was a big battle and many monsters died. He continues to tell them that his duty is to guard the discs for life. When he asks them if they could stay there for the night, they could see he was lonely and agree to it. Genki wakes up and sees Golem being kind to nature. Noticing Genki, Golem points and tells him to take that path. They ask him to come with them and tells him that they are trying to find the Phoenix. Golem finds out that there is fighting involved and he will not fight. Meanwhile the Jells, more of Moo's baddies, are planning to steal the mystery discs. While the group is walking they figure that the Phoenix can revive fallen monsters, so they plan to find the Phoenix, revive the disc stones,and Golem will be free. While they're walking Genki steps on a Jell that overslept. The Jell gets crushed by a rock, they save him and he flees. They go back to warn Golem. When they get there, they see that they were too late, and Golem finds the Jells trying to steal the discs. Golem tells them to please stop but they don't and the captain knocks Golem down with a jell cannon. They tie Golem up and continue stealing the discs. The team comes and warns them to stop they don't and the Jells attacked them. Golem sees his friends getting hurt, he breaks out and punches Captain Jell in rage. Captain Jell turns into a disc stone. The rest of the jells try to run away but Golem destroys them all. Golem trembles to the ground in shock crying and not remembering what he did. At the end, Golem travels with them. Featured Characters *Genki *Holly *Suezo (Anime) *Mocchi (Anime) *Golem (Anime) *Jell Troops Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Jell Episode de:Der Rätselwald Category:Episodes Category:Season 1